Project Origin ou les origines de la fin
by XxLightningxX
Summary: Sasuke Uchiwa est envoyé dans un internat sur une petite île. Il va s'apercevoir qu'il se trame des choses étranges. Avec son meilleur ami et une amie de ce dernier rencontré sur le net, ils vont essayés de savoir ce qui ce passe sur l'île.


Prologue de :Project Origin ou les origines de la fin.

_Sas'key tu m'écoutes? Tu me fais la tête par ce que j'ai dis Sas'key hein? Allez mon Sas'key répond moi! Bon allez Sasuke! Voilà c'est fait! _

Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiwa pour être plus précis. Je porte ce prénom depuis maintenant un peu plus de seize ans. J'ai les cheveux noir de jais et les yeux onyx. J'approche le mètre quatre vingt. Physiquement je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Celui qui m'appelait et qui est assis à ma gauche, c'était Naruto Uzumaki, le même âge et taille que moi, il est blond aux yeux saphir. Si je suis l'ombre, il est la lumière. Lui, le vent qui attise le feu. Il rayonne, son optimisme contraste avec mon masque de froideur. Lui, si je ne l'avais pas rencontré, je ne sais pas trop comment j'aurai terminé.... J'aurai surement plongé dans une descente sans retour et dévastatrice en Enfer.

_Petit frère que j'aime de tout mon cœur! Répond à Naruto._

Lui c'est mon frère Itachi assis à ma droite, de deux ans mon ainé. Il a les yeux onyx et les cheveux semblable au mien, sauf que contrairement au mien qui sont en pic dérierre ma tête, ceux de mon grand frère, sont plus long et attacher en queue de cheval. Il est plus extravertie que moi et il est protecteur envers moi. Que se soit lui ou Naruto, bien qu'ils soient tout deux les êtres auxquels je tiens le plus au monde, jamais je ne le leur dirai. Surement est-ce la faute de ma fierté?

_-Naruto, que voulais tu me dire?l'interrogeais-je._  
_-Enfin c'est pas trop tôt mon p'tit Sas'key! Donc je te disais que j'ai rencontré une fille sur un site de streaming, et elle m'a dit qu'elle allait elle aussi au lycée Hinamizawa!me répondit-il enthousiaste comme à son habitude._

Le lycée Hinamizawa est un pensionnat qui se trouve sur une île dans le pacifique nous sommes dans le train pour rejoindre le ferry qui doit nous y mener. Si nous y allons tout les trois c'est à cause de nos parents, ils sont trop occupés par leur travail. Enfin ça c'est valable pour seulement Itachi et moi, Naruto a tenu à m'y accompagner car selon lui On est meilleurs amis les galères c'est ensemble qu'on doit les vivre. Un ami comme Naruto on en trouve pas à tout les coins de rue, quand on en a un, on doit tout faire pour le garder.

_-Elle s'appelle comment cette fille?s'enquit mon frère._  
_-Elle me l'a pas dit, elle veut que je la trouve avec un seul indice devant le ferry, lui répondis mon meilleur ami un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres_.  
_-Et c'est quoi cet indice?lui demandais-je._  
_-D'après elle a une couleur de cheveux spécial qu'elle a de ses parents. C'est ce tout ce que je sais._

_Elle était bien gentille ça l'avance pas tellement, elle n'a surement pas les cheveux roses ou violet. Si elle les a noir ça va pas l'aider. Une question me travaille depuis tout à l'heure, c'est quoi le streaming?_

_Dit naruto, c'est quoi le streaming ? Tu as mentionné ce terme tout à l'heure et je ne vois ce que c'est._

Visiblement, je ne suis pas le seul à pas savoir.

_-Pour faire simple,les sites de streaming permet de voir des animes répertoriés et classés._  
_-Donc à une otaku aux cheveux étrange, récapitula mon frangin._  
_-Elle a aussi un frère et une amie qui viennent aussi. Son frère j'ai aucun détail dessus et son amie est timide et très jolie, enfin c'est ce qu'elle dit moi j'ai pas de preuves, rajouta Naruto. J'aurai bien été sur msn pour lui parler elle doit y être mais je peux pas aller sur msn avec mon portable et j'ai pas mon pc. Foutue train!_

Il enrageait, il doit vraiment y tenir à cette fille. Je finis par lui passer mon portable ce à quoi il répond en passant son bras sur mes épaules Je t'aime mon poto!. Il se connecta et poussa un crie de joie visiblement elle était là. Il engagea la conversation:

Kyubi~Ciaossu :) Ch'uis avc 2 poto sinn tu va b1? :)  
Red-Butterfly~Ahlala! Toi aussi Reborn lâches pas. Ciaossu. Oui, je vais bien et toi? Je suis pas toute seule non plus, je suis avec mon frère et mon amie. Je m'y ferais jamais à ton écriture s.m.s.  
Kyubi~Mon best me repren sn phone il m pa le sms ossi dc tu va prlé avc lui mé jle surveil tkt ;)  
Red-Butterfly~ Je m'en fais pas si c'est un ami à toi, il ne peut être que sympa ou au pire son portable va voir mes ailes ;)

Voir mes ailes qu'est ce qu'elle veut dire par là? Je pose un regard inquisiteur sur Naruto qui me répond:

_-Là elle plaisante mais quand elle dit ça c'est quand elle envoie des virus ou autre trucs du genre. Mais je te le redis elle plaisante elle met toujours ce smiley quand elle plaisante._  
_-Charmant, ironisa mon frère. Sasuke, elle a de nouveau parler._

Je posa mes yeux sur mon portable, elle avait effectivement dit quelque chose de plus:

Red-Butterfly~ Je plaisante ne tant fais pas qui que tu sois. Je ne m'en prendrais jamais aux amis de Kyubi. De toute façon comme je l'ai ci-dessus mentionné, tu ne peux être que sympa.  
Kyubi~ C'est sympa qui que tu sois ;) Je suis stupéfait qu'il est d'autre amis que moi qui parle si bien, quand il m'a parlé de toi j'aurai plus pensé à une deuxième lui.  
Red-Butterfly~Une deuxième lui? Une autre P'tit nigaud? Mais t'es fou :) un suffit amplement

A ces mots Naruto rougit de honte, P'tit nigaud, c'est mignon et ça lui va tellement bien. Je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre. Mon frère me prit mon portable des mains. Naruto s' avachi presque complètement sur moi pour voir ce que faisais mon frère. Apparemment, il lui avait répondu:

Kyubi~Yo, moi je suis le frère du mec qui te parlait y a pas longtemps :) T'as l'air de traiter Naruto comme mon frère X) Tu me passes ton adresse msn, ton numéro de portable, t'es mensurations..... Nan j'déconne XD ( mais si veux bien me les donner je suis pas contre^^)

Ça y est mon frère dit des conneries, il est toujours comme ça sur msn. Elle lui a répondu:

Red-Butterfly~Je te passerais plus ou moins tous tout à l'heure, ne t'en fais pas. Ton frère les veut aussi? Je l'aime bien lui aussi il est marrant :)

Mon frère me regarda et je lui fis signe que oui furtivement de la tête.

Kyubi~Mon frère les veut aussi :) il t'aime bien. D'ailleurs c'est un exploit car d'habitude, il fait gaffe aux gens.  
Red-Butterfly~C'est pas mal, à vrai dire, là où on va, c'est la moindre des choses à faire.  
Kyubi~C'est à dire?  
Red-Butterfly~Je vous promet que ce qui suit, c'est pas des conneries, j'avais fais quelque recherche sur le net avant de venir( je suis déjà au port si je suis sur internet c'est que j'y suis pas de façon légal...) bref ça avait rien donner. En arrivant tôt ce matin, j'ai parlé avec du gens du port et ils ont dit que des choses pas très saines se produisaient dans nôtre futur lycée, mais ils savent pas grand chose. Ils m'ont vaguement parlé de disparitions. Ils m'ont dit que Ce qui se passe à Hinamizawa reste à Hinamizawa Glauque hein? Là (toujours de façon pas net ...) j'ai forcé les archives de la police du coin et les journaux, mais tout les dossiers sont censurés. Je pense que les entiers sont manuscrit.

Mon frère, Naruto et moi nous regardâmes. On ne la connaissait mon frère et moi que depuis une vingtaine de minutes mais on pouvait sentir qu'elle ne mentait pas.

Deux ou trois minutes après, vu nous lui avions pas répondu, elle avait écrit autre chose:

Red-Butterfly~Après si tout ça est caché au public c'est peut être et aussi surtout pour que le lycée soit toujours aussi côté, en plus c'est couteux vu que c'est un internat alors pour ne pas avoir de problème financier il cache ses affaires. J'ai pour idée qu'il cache des suicides et qu'ils mettent disparition ou cas où une fouineuse fouillerait trop. C'est courant les suicides dans les établissement comme ça.

Vu comme ça c'était plus rassurant. Sur le coup j'ai vraiment paniqué. Naruto, visiblement soulagé déclara d'une traite:

_-J'ai trop flippé, un truc de malade. Abusé, je me suis trop fais des films tordus avec des aliens, des zombie, des scientifiques à la con, des monstres mutants tout hideux, des ramen..._  
-_Qu'est ce que les ramen viennent foutre là dedans?le questionnais-je un petit sourire aux lèvres. _

Il eut un air choqué. Il se mit à rougir vexer lorsque que mon frère étouffa un rire. Ce que j'aimais l'embêter, le voir s'égosiller à nous dire d' arrêter de nous ficher de lui. Mon petit nigaud. Faudra que je la complimente pour ce surnom il est excellent.

Peu de temps après, avoir dit à l'inconnue de Naruto que son explication nous rassuraient, une voix de femmes annonça que nous étions arrivés à nôtre destination.

Cette année à Hinamizawa n'allait pas être si terrible que ça?Hein ?

Blabla de moi :)

C'est juste un prologue pour introduire surtout les personnages principales !  
A vous de devinez qui est Red-Butterfly :) 


End file.
